Ji Xiyun of Shu
by Anri015
Summary: A short story for my female original officer in RTK XIII koei game.


Ji Xiyun of Shu

She was an orphan from an unknown clan in the north. She was like an enigma who seems to greatly excels in military and literary. Once was saved by Liu Bei in their childhood days. When she heard that Liu Bei builds an army to help in subjugating the yellow turbans, she immediately disguised herself as a man and joined his army. Although she's very good at disguises due to ambiguous looks, she still had her feminine side which puzzles some people.

At some point, she and Liu Bei had a delicate companionship. They got married, albeit secretly... and not really official, because of her status as an orphan, she could not provide a political power for Liu Bei besides her own power to serve under him. In the first month of the year 191, she borne him a son. Beiye, although she hid him well enough, that even Liu Bei doesnt know. Her adoptive and sworn brother, Ji Lingyu supports her wholeheartedly, even though he was against on her relationship with Liu Bei, he accompanies her even in her labor in Chengfu in Xuzhou and helped stabilize Beiye's health whenthey thought she lost the child. She reunited with Liu Bei and helped in subjugating the leftover believers of yellow turbans. Within those two years she borne him a pair, a girl and a boy, Beixue and Beiyue.

Though she seems to be adept in various things, she's still caught a very troublesome disease that wore her out. The said illness first flared up when Lu Bu robbed Liu Bei of Xuzhou. She took up almost a year to recover. She sends Lingyu to Liu Bei in Qiao to tell him that she wouldnt be able to accompany him for now, thats why she sends her brother Lingyu to take her place as an officer under him. Even with Liu Bei's busy schedule, he did still visited her for a while, until when Cao Cao purge Lu Bu andcaptures some of Liu Bei's family members, the two wives and his brother Guan Yu. Although she did look for the wives and the three brothers, so that they could reunite again and continue their quest. She failed on her own, when Cao Cao forces suppressed the village of Chengfu. She ran away to live in the old fortress of Runan, along with her kids. Eventually she met her brother who kept on looking on the whereabouts of Liu Bei.

Although she and her brother continued the investigation of their whereabouts, they could only find that Guan Yu and the two wives were still captured by Cao Cao. When her brother was ready to go out to Nebeizhou to continue his search, he stumbled upon Zhang Fei and took him to Runan to fill in some news of Guan Yu. When the three brothers finally reunited. They raised their flag in Runan.

When her sons and daughter matured, they thought of joining the army too. She however, reluctantly agreed. Although the kids knew who their father is. Their father did not know of their existence and she did not want the kids to misunderstand their complicated relationship. Her kids of course understands their mother and supported her wish, "just to be by Liu Bei's side as his sword and shield." Although she might have aged, she was still that fearsome lion in a sheep's clothing.

When her daughter Ji Beixue, died with her husband Guan Ping, under an execution of the Wu forces at the Mai Castle, Ji Xiyun recklessly and fiercely retaliated, although she damage thousands of their troops with just her measly five thousand troops, she fought excessively for her daughter's, son-in-law's, and Guan Yu's body. Agitated her emotional and mental state, her old illness flared up in a fit when they got back to the camp. She got bedridden for a time, her illness could not be treated. Feeling her very tired and weak body, she pleaded for her brother and her youngest son to get her an ink and paper. Saying that she cannot travel anymore and that she wanted her sons to deliver her letter to Liu Bei personally.

"I'm growing very weak, tomorrow, next week, next month or even next year I might suddenly die. I do not wish anything from you, I just want to be by side, I did not even know when did 'all of this starts' but I am happy in what this life turned out."

"I did not really plan on dragging these for too long, time seems to fly by so fast. You can hate and curse me all you want but do not blame them. I already lost you one and I am sorry that I could not keep them together until you meet all of them. That was my only regret, dragging all of it for long, I did not even know where to start. Beiye, Beixue and Beiyue... they are just wonderful... I apologize for being greedy and kept them all to myself... our sons and daughter are very much like you..."

"I have lived a fulfilling life, fighting for the world you love beside you. Thank you for saving my oldself, once upon a time..."

Ji Xiyun 221 08 15

In the ninth month in the year 221 due to her illness, Ji Xiyun died. She had never arrived to Liu Bei's side. Her youngest son, Beiyue and her adoptive brother Lingyu escorted her body along with Beixue, Guan Ping, and Guan Yu's bodies.

Beiyue looked for his older brother Beiye to accompany him in delivering their mother's wish to their father. Everyone thought that her children are only her distant relatives and they joined in the recommendation of her. While many officers knew that Ji Xiyun was a fierce soldier, they did not know that she was actually a woman. Although her body looks petite, she has the strength to carry heavy weapons which normal women could not. There are only a small circle of people who knew her real identity besides her family and Liu Bei; the prime minister and the five tiger generals.

Walking to the palace halls, to their father's study. Although they are known because of their mother's renown name in the army, they do not have the status to meet with the emperor. And so was stopped by the guards.

Liu Bei heard the commotion, then let them in.

Beiye started, in a hoarse voice. Although the siblings knew who are their father, he and his sister Beixue did not actually wanted to meet him. But they did serve to their father's army because of how they see their mother dedication and committment.

"Your majesty, we have come to deliver... our mother's... Ji...Xiyun's letter..." Beiyue then took the paper from his sleeves and passed it to Zhuge Liang.

"... Mother..?" some ministers whispered.

"... We will take our leave... we'll prepare her and our sister, a grave..." then brothers bowed and took their leave hastily. Ministers kept looking on the neatly folded letter, wondering if their suspicions are true.

Liu Bei dismissed the crowd and only left Zhuge Liang. He opened, and read the contents with a solid face.

He did not know what to feel that time... he lost another brother... she was gone too... and now... she even told him they also lost a daughter... In a fit of rage Liu Bei ordered a force to march in Wu. Zhuge Liang consoled him for his losses but also warned him of the other armies in the outskirts of the north.

The two brothers work out in the land near the cliff where they could see the horizon. Liu Bei visited her supposed to be grave, setting a small bouquet of purple flowers. He did not know how to interact with his sons, considering that he only knew it now... although he was overjoyed that he has a child with Xiyun, he could not help but be worried that they do not even wanted to meet him. Xiyun and his relationship was a secret that even his two other wives did not know. Xiyun did not want things to be official... she thought that someday, she would be a dirt in his glory. Although Liu Bei thought otherwise... he could not persuade her on that matter.

The two brothers looked at their mother's grave. The younger one, Beiyue could not help but cry his heart out silently. He was always with their mother, always under her protection and gentleness... he even vowed to himself that he would not marry and only accompany his mother. Before she died, he did promise to her that he would take her place and protect their father at all costs because he knew that it is their mother's very wish. They did not need to ask, just how much deep was their mother's love for their father. She always did her best in helping him with his whole conquest.

"I... I am pleased to meet you two... I apologize that I couldnt protect them..."

"... Have you two known the truth, the whole time?" Beiyue couldnt talk with the tears flowing out, Beiye patted his back gently and let him cry out, he knew how much he depends on their mother. He, of course, as the eldest, also dreaded the fact of their mother and sister's death. He did not show much affection but he did care for them. Although he was not very close to Beixue, he did care for her. He just hid his emotions very well.

"... yes..." Beiye responded to their father... he did not want to meet him... because he thought that maybe their mother was giving out her whole life to someone who doesnt deserve it... but he did not really hate him. How could he? When he knew how much their mother had sacrifice for him...

"D-Don't hate... mother... she... just wanted the best for you..." Beiyue said in defense in between hiccups. The guy has already matured in military environment but like a child, he bawls out, of course he could not get over their mother's death...

"I do not hate her, in fact I am deeply blessed to have her by my side... She always thought of me... even to the point that she would risk her life for me..."

"If... I could turn back time... I would have persuaded her again to marry me... her blank heritage was not really a problem, but she did not want me to marry her, someone who wouldn't gave me political power..."

"I am old now... I, too do not have much time here... I did not even know who you really were until now... I do not know if she could foresee things, but with the way things are, she did make the right decision... although I trust most of my ministers, you cannot tell if they would still be loyal after my death. So, you might have been after by someone if they knew our connections..."

"It must've been hard on you two... I have not even met you personally until now... I apologize for not being there at hard times..." Liu Bei patted the both of them on the shoulder.


End file.
